Kapitel 6: Escape
Flucht vom Planeten * Maschinendock Große, (500 m*20 m +100m *100m) fast vollständig unterirdische Halle. Viele unterschiedliche Module für Macro Hauler. In dem Quadratischen Bereich lassen sich die Türen schließen und die Decke öffnen. Dort stehen einige unterschiedlicheArvus Lighter (Pilot (Aircraft/Spacecraft) u.U. Common Lore (wenn Navi dann +10 da es kein typisches Navy Dingen ist.) * Zum dort Einschleichen (es Reicht möglichst Unaufällig gekleidet zu sein und acht zu geben dass man nicht sonderlich beobachtet wird. Man sollte nur beim einsteigen in den Container unbeobachtet sein, das ist das einzige. * Contaktperson der Nachtschicht: Bernedo Balistan (Trägt immer eine Rote Baseballcap) ** zunächst in Unterhaltung→ rauslocken ** Beschreibt Weg zu dem Container (Verbogener Griff und eine Ecke mit Grüner Farbe überlakiert),er kann nicht jetzt nicht weg, verriegelt den aber in 60 Minuten. ** sollen sich von anderen Arbeitern vernhalten. ** der Conainer wird beim nächsten Flug verladen ** Talente: Search, Silent Move, Awareness, Concealement ...In Gruppen, einer erst Alleine oder alle zusammen ** Strenght zum aufmachen von zwei Leuten (Verbogen…) ' ' Frachtschiff Daten: * Flucht auf Frachtschiff (Grand Pace) ** Kapitän Constantius II. Lestourgeon: 1 fetter “ekelhafter” Kerl, ein Muskelpaket mit militärischer Frisur, der aber relativ intelligent aussieht, einer mit blonden langen Haaren, Seitenscheitel, etwas Eitel wirkend. ** (einemDer Basic XPRT (?),Vagabond Class) Warten darauf das ihr Frachter (in der Umlaufbahn) von den Arvus Lighter beladen wird. --> dann nach Damaris. Frachter wird vor Verlassen der Umlaufbahn untersucht. * Plan: ** Gruppe muss zum Zeitpunkt X (2 Tage maximal) nachts in Maschinendock schleichen ** wird dort erwartet und muss in einem umgebauten und rudimentär ausgestatteten Frachtkontainer Platz nehmen. ** doppelte decke ist eingebaut, danach wird KH geladen (sie werden also “Begraben”) können nur warten. ** → dauert lange, dann bewegt sich Kontainer (laden auf Arvus Lighter) ** -->dauert wieder lange dann gehen Maschinen an und Arvus Lighter startet ** Drönen, vibration ** Zwischenfall, Turbolenz (festhalten oder schaden) ** Andockmanöver in Frachter ** Ruhe ** Dann ausladen aus Lighter und mit Maschinen in Frachter vom Landedeck ins Lager * Sie werden von einem Mitwisser sich mit Cedo und Esmo vor,Glatzkopf:) Längere, Dunkelviolette Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ansonsten unaufällige, unscheinbare Gestalt befreit der sie durch die Eingeweide des Schiffes in einen unheimlich lauten, heißen Raum in der Nähe des Maschinenraumes führt. (und beantwortet dabei fragen über dasSchiff) (im System kennt er sich nicht aus. Dieser Raum wird nur sehr sehr selten benutzt oder gewartet, deswegen sind sie dort sicher.) * Am Ende teilt er mit, sobald man sich in genügendem Sicherheitsabstand befindet (von dem Moment an ca. 6-8 Stunden), werden die Helden abgeholt und man Bespricht das weitere vorgehen (Reise normal 15-20 Stunden insgesamt, gerade gute Konstellation) * ** von da an lange lange Zeit ** Haupttriebwerke starten ** Frachter legt ab * Zwischenfall, von dem sie nichts mitbekommen * Vereinbartes Treffen fällt aus ** Nervös? * Draußen erstmal nichts ** Schiff noch in Bewegung * Systeme/Beleuchtung teilweise ausgefallen ** Tech Use: Abgeschaltet/ Notabschaltung… aber von Brücke * Keine Menschenseele an Bord ** Orientierung (gibts da nur Navigation?) ** Awareness: in einem Korridor Blutspritzer an der Wand. ** Später eine Blutlache vor einem Aufzug auf dem Boden * Durchqueren eines Laderaumes: Sehen den Rhino, allerdings unbewaffnet * Brücke unbesetzt ** Search: Keine direkten Zeichen eines Kampfes, aber an verschiedenen Stellen Blut. ** Massive Beschädigung an einer Konsole (Warpantrieb) ** Kurs gesetzt mit normaler Geschwindikeit auf Kollision mit Tycho Leacher Gateway (Bulwark) “Offizieller” Befehl zur Kontrolle kann gefunden werden ** Warpantrieb wurde Manipuliert+ Bombe angebracht. ** Entschärfen der Warpbombe: *** Rennen durchs Schiff (Ag und T Proben, je 2) *** Nicht verlaufen *** Einfache Bombe am Antrieb (Defuse+-0) **** Misserfolg: **** 1 Grad: Zeit Läuft scheller, 1 Weitere Probe **** 2 Grade: das gleiche, Probe +20 **** 3 Grade: Direktes entschärfen nicht mehr möglich (Noch abbauen und abtransport mit dem Arvus Lighter, Bombe ca. 100Kg und 50cm* 80cm*50Cm **** 4 Grade: nur Evakuierung möglich, auf Brücke Kurs ändern, in den Arvus Lighter und weg **** 5 Grade oder mehr: Bombe geht hoch (alle -1 FP, Bombe Fehlzündung und Warpantrieb explodiert nicht sondern ist nur sehr schwer beschädigt ** Ausserdem möglich: *** Pilot Spacecraft + 20 Kursänderung (Wegen Sabotage der Steuereinheiten) *** Tech Use +20 Sabotage Triebwerke (Wegen Sabotage der Triebwerke) *** Oder mit kleinem Arvus Lighter abhauen... ' ' ich denk mal ich hab alles zusammgefasst. den brief würd ich auch erstmal weglassen und alles andere machen wir wenn wir beim nächsten mal wirklich mit dem abenteuer anfangen. https://ehrgeiz-kennt-keine-grenzen.obsidianportal.com/wiki_pages/forsellis-system =Kapitel 6: “Grand Pace”= Notizen: * Rhino an Bord Bombe an Bord: * Lokation: genau im Kern des Schiffes. Mittleres Deck, etwas vor Höhe der Brücke, in der Mitte. Von der Brücke (je Proben) 5-8 Minuten dahin * entschärfen: Crail. 1 Probe dauert 10 Minuten. * (relativ) einfache Bombe: Defuse+-0) ** Misserfolg: ** 1 Grad: Zeit Läuft schneller, 1 Weitere Probe ** 2 Grade: das gleiche, Probe +20 ** 3 Grade: Direktes entschärfen nicht mehr möglich (Noch abbauen und Abtransport möglich)Bombe ca. 100Kg und 50cm* 80cm*50Cm ** 4 Grade: nur Evakuierung möglich, auf Brücke Kurs ändern, in den Arvus Lighter und weg ** 5 Grade oder mehr: Bombe geht hoch (alle -1 FP, Bombe Fehlzündung und Warpantrieb explodiert nicht sondern ist nur sehr schwer beschädigt * Bombe wegschaffen: Weg durchs Schiff entweder: ** Lagerraum und hoffen das nicht zu viel kaputt geht (ungefähre Sprengkraft wie ein Treffer von einem Geschütz, W10+3, aber kritischer Treffer in der Komponente) ** oder in Escape Pod. Schwierigkeit: kann nur von innen, wenn geschlossen, abgefeuert werden (mit Waffe etc, Kontakte an der Türe kurzschließen, Knopf drücken und rausspringen und dann den Moment wo offen zum Space: festhalten:-) ** Oder nur durch Schleuse rauswerfen (Treibt dann aber in der Nähe des Schiffes rum) *** Gewicht 100 Kg. Probe: 2 Leute Strenght +0 (oder sollen wir das von deren Carry Wert abhängig machen?) Beide zusammen mindestens 0 Erfolgsgrade→ Kommen 1 Abschnitt lang *** X (5?) Abschnitte bis zum Ziel. Jeder Abschnitt 5 Minuten (bei Erfolg) *** Misserfolg je Grad 1 Minute länger *** Misserfolg 4 oder mehr Grade: Bombe fällt auf Fuß: W10 Schaden gegen Toughness, Fuß verletzt und Probe ab dann um 10 erschwert. *** Nach 2, 3, und 4 Abschnitt Toughness Probe, wenn nicht geschafft Strenght um 10 Erschwert (bei besonders schlechter Probe 1 - 2 Min ausruhen erst dann um 10 erschwert weiter * Kombination beider Methoden: Erst einen Abschnitt Transportieren und dann Sven entschärfen lassen (Möglich, die können sich im Gang oder im Raum vor den Aufzügen Treffen) Gleichzeitig auf der Brücke: Namesgenerator für Schiffe: http://grimdarkness.net/resources/bfg_name_generator/ * Manöver hat begonnen, Kollisionsarlam hört auf weil sich Kurs ändert (Kollisionsarlam kam auch nur wegen Autopilot, wenn auf Manueller Steuerung kommt der normal nicht so früh), aber sie stellen gleich fest dass die Kursänderung nicht so schnell geht wie gewünscht bis eine Kontrolleinheit ausfällt und diese abrupt aufhört. eine zweite Maschine übersteuert und das Manöver wird unkontrolliert. Nicht direkt Zusammenstoß mit Bulwork, aber da fliegen einige Schiffe drum rum kleinere aber auch eben die Ageis, und da fliegt man jetzt mitten rein. und da wirds dann schwer bis unmöglich mit nur 3 Leuten auf der Brücke, da müssen sie Warnungen absetzten etc. und können nur versuchen zu retten was zu retten ist ** Hier 3 Namen: Die wir können die Mit Funksprüchen ein wenig bombadieren;) *** “Hier ist Captain Rorvik der Little Rascal, Sie sind auf gefährlichem Kurs, bitte erklären sie Ihr Manöver” *** “Hier spricht die “Apollo Maximus”. , Wir sind gerade nicht Manövrierbereit , wir sind mit Wartungsarbeiten beschäftigt, Bitte ändern sie Ihren Kurs”, *** “Grand Pace”, sie kreuzen unseren Kurs, Drehen sie sofort ab!” *** “Long View” an “Grand Pace” wir drehen Richtung Bulwark ab, bitte bestätigen. ** Automatische Fehlermeldungen aus allen Sektoren des Schiffes kommen rein. (Manöver ohne Mannschaft die Systeme überwacht und nachregelt eigentlich nicht möglich, wir hätten auch was schneller schalten müssen und sagen dass die viel länger brauchen weil sie von Hand jede Eingabe und Kontrolle etc. machen müssen die sonst 100 Leute irgendwo im Maschinenraum machen…) ** Dringende Sachen erledigen, den Rest Ignorieren * Anfrage von Bulwark: Was wollen die machen? Manöver Konfus... Identifikation verlangt. ** Leichter Kreuzer Aegis wird in Nähe gesandt und macht sich Feuerbereit wenn Helden sich nicht vernünftig erklären können (in Maptool um Features zu zeigen?) ** Hintergründe zu Dauntless-Class Light Cruisers (Aegis wird sogar unten im Text genannt) *** Dimensions: Approximately 4.5 km long, .5 km abeam at fins. *** Mass: Approximately 22 megatonnes. *** Crew: Approximately 65000 crew. Was sind die nächsten Schritte? * Aegis Truppe verlangt an Bord zu kommen. Schiff durchsuchen. * Unsere Truppe wird befragt.Überstellung nach Bulwork. Lord Captain Locke (BEN) (Aegis) und Commander Reynolds (MALTE) Argumente, was wollen die beiden:(ich würde es schon so spielen dass die sich in die Haare kriegen können. * Locke ist Navy. Weiß nichts von der FotI. falls die Helden das erwähnen, und wie sie behandelt worden sind, gibt es einen Eklat und Locke fliegt mit dem Schiff weg. Das ist mehr oder weniger unvermeidbar, auch wenn DVM später einen weiteren Anlauf startet die Helden zu schicken um das zu Kitten (und sie dafür hoch entlohnt) * Locke will, sollte das bekannt werden, auf jeden Fall dass System verlassen und neue Order einholen. Will auch auf jeden Fall die Helden mitnehmen. * Vielleicht klüger das nicht zu erwähnen (sie sollten zumindest ungefähr die Konsequenzen abschätzen bevor sie das tun) * Motive der Helden: Abenteuer Seite 15 * Falls sie das Schicksal der FotI nicht erwähnen: Alternativgeschichte. ** vielleicht Besatzung des Frachters? oder nur als Passagiere? ** Infos von Invasion, wie haben sie die bekommen? : Gesendet von einem unbekannten Schiff (FotI) auf einer kurzreichweitigen Notfallfrequenz. Durch Zufall auf der Grand Pace aufgezeichnet worden, entschlüsselt und wird jetzt überbracht. (weitere Sabotage nur um zu verhindern dass die Nachricht doch noch übermittelt werden kann?) * Reynolds: ** Will die Daten, ** will von den Helden wissen was die wissen und ** will das Schiff unter seine Kontrolle bringen (vielleicht vorerst unter dem Kommando der Helden, am liebsten aber seinem eigenen, bzw eines seiner Offiziere) Hat genug Leute für eine Mannschaft auf Bulwork. * Locke ** will selber Befehlsgewalt über das Schiff, *** hat aber keine Mannschaft. ** Will die Offiziere stellen und das im Flottenverbund mit der Aegis führen. ** Will außerdem über die Herkunft der Daten genaueres wissen, auch über das Schicksal der FotI, und beginnt Nachforschungen. * Diskussionspunkte ** Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit Aegis zu langsam (Reynolds) ** Immer auf Tycho Leacher warten (Locke) * -->Chance für die Helden den Zwist auszunutzen und als “unabhängige” Kommando über die Grand Pace zu bekommen. Wessen Befehle Sie trotzdem ausführen müssen sei dahin gestellt * Diskussionen: Mögliche Enden: ** Ganz schlechte Verhandlung/Widersprüche: Vorübergehendes Gewahrsam ** Schiff wird beschlagnahmt→ Helden bleiben aber frei und werden so gefragt wie sie helfen können. Eventuell erst auf Bulwork, dann auf Planeten Invasionsvorbereitungen (kleine Liste machen damit wir was anbieten können ** Helden “bekommen” Schiff vorübergehend zum “Helfen”: Ebenfalls liste mit Minimissionen